


meet me in the hallway

by Anonymous



Category: SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: therein lies the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet me in the hallway by harry styles  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vvZMygu99uE

It doesn't take that much convincing for Wilbur to all but manhandle Schlatt into a deserted area of the convention center once they spot each other from across the crowded room. And, let's be honest, Wilbur was the most gorgeous thing he's ever laid eyes on, and there was no possible way that anything Wilbur did wouldn't make Schlatt crack a grin or make a dumb quip about something. He just can't help it when it came to Wil, and he's slowly starting to think he'd do anything for him, considering this is definitely _not_the time _or _the place for their usual flirting sessions.

"Wilbur," Schlatt manages once Wil has them pressed against the wall of a quiet hallway.

"Sorry, I just didn't want anyone to crowd us after they realized we're in the same place."

"Aw, but that's what they came here for."

"They can be patient for a little bit. I mean, came here for you, too."

"Really?"

"Partly." Wilbur gives him a smile, and Schlatt's heart flutters a little at the sight. "I got fans too, you know."

"So, what, is this a private show?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Wilbur grins and runs his hand through his hair, force of habit. "I suppose you'd like that, yeah?"

"Yeah," Schlatt breathes, and tilts his head a bit so he can look at him a little better.

"Well," Wilbur looks down and flushes prettily, edging a little closer. He takes Schlatt's pinky in his and swings their joined hands together. 

Schlatt can't help but smile dopily at him, and, wait- he's dreaming right? Because there's no way that Wilbur- _his _Wilbur, he realizes now- could ever blink up in the most gorgeous way at him. Could ever twist his hand to lace their fingers together instead. Could ever use the other hand to touch his jaw gingerly. Could ever use the quietest voice Schlatt's ever _heard _to murmur-

"You'll kiss me, then, right?"

Never mind, there definitely was a way. There always was.

And Wilbur didn't need an answer, because Schlatt already closed the small distance between them before the last syllable got out, like he was already itching to do it, a small noise of impact escaping one of them. Schlatt drops Wil's hand in favor of using both his own to cradle his face while he places opened mouth kisses to Wilbur's lips.

"Missed you-" Kiss. "God, I wanted-" Wil's hands twist in the front of Schlatt's shirt. "To hear you so bad, couldn't wait-" Schlatt's brows furrow with the emotion as he runs the tips of his fingers through the hair at the nape of Wil's neck. He can feel Wilbur's mouth form a grin under his, and he desperately wants to kiss it off of him. Wilbur catches Schlatt's bottom lip with his teeth to slow him down, presses into the soft skin gently. He runs his tongue over it before slowly pulling away and blinking heavy lidded back up to him.

"I think I'm in love," Wil whispers hoarsely, and a dumb smile forms on his face. Schlatt traces the corner of it with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're a gay man." Schlatt grins nervously, his hands linger on Wil's neck before dropping after a moment.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty handsy for a straight man."

"Oh, no, I'm a gay man for sure. And you're pretty... pretty."

"Oh?" Wilbur smoothes the front of Schlatt's shirt and Schlatt flushes at the contact. Wil wraps his arms around his neck and leans in closer to his ear, "If you think I'm pretty now, I'm gonna blow your mind later tonight."

"Uh huh," Schlatt can't help but grin wider. "There's a million jokes I could make right now, but I still have some semblance of self-control."

Wil pulls on Schlatt's earlobe with his teeth, and Schlatt pulls them closer to the wall to stay hidden. He buries his face in Wilbur's neck and breathes deeply, once he's made sure the coast was clear.

"How are we gonna act normal after this." Schlatt croaks, as Wilbur moves from his ear to mouthing the crook of his jaw.

"Dunno," Wilbur breathes, and Schlatt tightens his grip around his waist. He's not quite ready to go back into the fray, yet. Wilbur moves his lips down the line of Schlatt's jaw and presses his teeth down the side of his neck.

"Wil," Schlatt breathes, turns his head to give Wil a better angle, his hand twitches where it rests on the small of Wilbur's back.

That's when Wilbur finally, finally, presses a kiss to Schlatt's open mouth, soft, and tender. He tongues Schlatt's bottom lip and bites it gently. Their foreheads press together in the action, and Schlatt slips his hand under Wil's shirt to trace lightly up his spine.

"Wil," Schlatt sighs again, and Wil huffs a small laugh against his mouth.

"Thought you had self-control." Schlatt runs his thumb down the skin of Wilbur's back, and he melts into it.

"Believe me," he mumbles lowly, "It's taking every ounce in my body not to take you to a bathroom stall."

"What's stopping you?" Wilbur murmurs while kissing him slowly.

"Mmm... morals. They call me a gentleman."

"Oh?" He feels Wilbur laugh softly again and, God, he wants to sear the feeling in the back of his mind.

"So you're gonna court me?"

And he kinda wants Wilbur to keep kissing him so he mumbles his answer against Wil's mouth, each word the passing of lips and huff of breath. "Sweetheart, been courting you on Discord for months, now."

"Uhn," Wilbur makes a noise of affirmation. "What's after that, then?" Schlatt pulls on Wil's lip with his teeth before leaning back, mirroring Wilbur's actions moments ago.

"After that?"

"Yeah," Wilbur buzzes with affection, and the hand still tracing his skin underneath his shirt isn't helping.

"We'll place our Minecraft beds next to each other."

Wilbur bursts out in laughter, throwing his head back then pressing his face in the crook of Schlatt's neck. He can feel the vibrations of Wil's snorting rolling up his skin and it makes his cheeks flush as he grins widely himself. He presses the side of his face to Wilbur's and clutches his still shaking body close.

That's when they hear footsteps.

Tiny footsteps, actually. They spring away from each other and adjust their clothing hastily, guilty red expressions hanging on their faces. The tiny footsteps turns out to belong to a little girl, who gasps excitedly.

"Hi," She says in her high pitched voice.

"Hey," Schlatt greets her in a normal voice.

"Mommy, I found them!" She calls to some voices from around the corner, to which the two boys find that the one deserted area of Twitch Con wasn't so deserted anymore. Schlatt sighs, and they make their way back to the main area.

He chances a glance at Wilbur, and he's looking back with a soft looking expression. Schlatt's hands start to sweat when Wil brushes the back of his hand against his when he walks past him, the hair on the back of his neck stands up when he leans in to whisper, "Later."

\--

When they do finally reunite later, it's all fiery passion and explosions of repressed need and something otherworldly. Schlatt thinks more than once that this is it, this is how he dies, can feel this thing called love bubbling in his blood and rumbling in his bones.

The thrill he gets when he's live on Twitch pales in comparison.

He thinks he's okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Schlatt wakes up to an empty spot in the bed.

Not that he doesn't expect it. Wilbur's still probably dealing with jet lag and all that, but he can't help but feel a little disappointed that he couldn't wake up to his pretty face and press him into the mattress to fool around for a few hours before they'd have to leave.

Instead he finds him in the kitchen with his back turned, eating cereal at the island counter. Which Schlatt finds incredibly endearing, for some reason.

He thinks for a minute what his family might think, him falling for this dude who lives across the ocean, and... is, well, a dude. He wonders what his friends might think. What his fans might think.

He wonders if Wilbur wonders the same.

Schlatt tries not to think about it, especially not this early in the morning at the ripe time of 10 AM, and especially not when Wilbur is looking this good when he's probably _exhausted_, for Christ's sake, leaning against the counter, curly hair sticking up in all sorts of ways, in only a hoodie and boxers.

He ends up wrapping his arms around Wil's waist and pressing a grin to the back of his neck.

"You're _unbelievably_ sexy."

"Cringe." And he knows Wilbur is smiling, too.

"Don't call me cringe, baby, I thought we had something."

Wilbur hums and leans back where Schlatt is pressed behind him.

"Keyword had."

He slips his hands in Wilbur's black hoodie pocket, because Schlatt can't really keep them off him. "You're the one with the stupid British accent."

"Stupid?" Wilbur scoffs. "You love it."

"Whaat?" Schlatt trails off, a little drunk off the closeness between them. He's still smiling into Wilbur's neck. "Never. I wouldn't. Me? There's no possible way. No way."

"Mmm... tea and crumpets," Wilbur says, in an exaggerated form of his accent, and Wilbur feels him scrunch his nose up and snicker from behind him.

"That was so stupid. That wasn't even funny." Schlatt says, forcing himself back into a serious voice.

Wilbur turns around in Schlatt's arms, to his surprise. His hands fall out of Wil's kangaroo pocket and land around his waist, and he realizes Wilbur is wearing the same hoodie Schlatt stole from the Misfits HQ. His face flushes for some reason when Wil gives him a level-headed stare.

"Fuck it, the Queen for dinner." Schlatt grins so wide and pushes Wilbur away because he's shaking with laughter.

"Are you saying we'll eat the rich, Wilbur?" He asks between laughs, struggling to say the words in one go.

In a still atrocious accent: "Shut up, I'm preheating the oven," and he pauses.

Schlatt pipes down and meets Wil's unwavering yet just-about-to-break-character stare.

"Ding! It's ready-"

Schlatt erupts again with laughter and can't help but lean back over and cup Wilbur's face to kiss him. They're both giggling over Wilbur's stupid joke, and the kissing is more grins and teeth than it is lips and breath.

Wilbur tastes like sugary cereal.

"Okay, I like it a little bit." Schlatt whispers like it's a very important secret, and presses a loving kiss to Wil's mouth, like it's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a ton of little drabbles but nothing to write into a full work, so heres one deep from my notes app


	3. Chapter 3

It's the morning of departure, in layman's terms, and a streak of sunlight slips past the blinds somehow to pass through his hair, and it looks like a soft halo when it does. It makes the other smile softly at the implications and how they are pathetically false, how he's just pathetically in love and can't tell the difference.

He loves Wilbur.

He reaches out slowly to smooth a mused curl at Wilbur's temple, and realizes that. He realizes he isn't very good at this whole thing. He's bad at keeping secrets, especially when they beg to pour out of him every waking moment. He's bad at love- expressing it and nurturing it, it's always subtle with him and it's something he's trying to work on and refuses to think that maybe he's working on it through Wilbur- No, with Wilbur.

Schlatt huffs and pauses his thumb where it rests on the arch of Wilbur's brow, tries to will the stupid fucking nagging thoughts in his head. He's trying to savor these last few moments with him before he has to fly home, and yet. Yet.

It nags.

He can't help it. It's always been this way, where he somehow manages to ruin a good thing, a good time, and it makes him think that maybe he wasn't meant to have friends at all. He falls back into the darkest recesses of his head that just nag, nag him with an "Am I good enough?" and leaves him restless with no answer. He's always been this way.

And yet, when he's with his boys, his friends, his fans, and Wilbur, they seem to melt away. Like it doesn't matter. Like it never did. There's no point in an, "Am I good enough?" because therein lies his answer, right in front of him. In the form of breathless laughter, in the form of inside jokes, in the form of bits- hilariously enough- and in the form of him.

'Him' kisses Schlatt softly then. Yeah. In the form of _this._

"Hi." Wilbur murmurs against his lips.

"Hey," and it comes out softer than he meant to. He wraps an arm around Wilbur's bare waist to pull him on top of him.

Wilbur smiles sleepily at the motion and rests his face in Schlatt's neck, breathes softly, slowly.

"It's early."

"It's 10 am."

Wilbur croaks. "Too early."

It makes Schlatt huff in laughter and presses a kiss to Wilbur's hair, runs his hand down his spine, thumb passing every knob.

Wil shifts upright to look at him, hands on either side of Schlatt's head, bracing himself up.

Schlatt stares back sleepily, and raises an eyebrow like it's a question.

"You leave today."

Something flashes across Schlatt's face, but it's gone in a second. He musters a sad smile. "Yeah."

"I won't see you for a long time."

"Yeah," and Schlatt's hand pauses on Wil's lower back, and clenches there.

Schlatt looks elsewhere, and at Wilbur's silence, he chances a glance back at him. His brows are furrowed, which he'd think to be cute if the situation were different. And his eyes are.

Are wet.

Schlatt worries. "Are you-"

"I love you."

Schlatt immediately shuts up.

He can feel his heartbeat stutter through the thin layer of fabric that separates them. 

"I love you," Wilbur continues, "I want to see you all the time. Is that bad? Is there something wrong with me for wanting that? For wanting you? I always somehow think there is,"

Schlatt can't breathe.

"But I want this. You and me. I want this moment. Preferably multiple. Because I think I love y-"

And Schlatt pushes a kiss against Wil's mouth, sits up to force the other in his lap. Wilbur makes a strangled noise, cradles Schlatt's face with his palms, and returns it. Schlatt tightens his arms around him. He kisses Wilbur until he can't breathe, until he's speechless, and they finally separate to breathe.

Schlatt beats him to it: "Third time's a charm,"

And Wilbur laughs because it's him, and realizes he chose this stupid idiot of a boy to fall in love with.

"Wilbur, Wilbur," Schlatt calls him back, shifts to where Wil slides out of his lap and onto his back, and Schlatt leans over him, nagging thoughts dissipate into nothing, presses him into the sheets, touches him everywhere at once, and says-

"I love you. I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needed an ending, so i gave it one. i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
